BesOin de TOi
by SOulxMOon
Summary: Allen est traumatisé suite a la fin de la guerre et a son combat contre la comte Millénaire. Kanda, lui, est chargé de le surveiller et de lui réapprendre a vivre, mais lequel des deux a le plus besoin de l'autre..
1. Chapter 1

Besoin de Toi.

_Auteur __: _**MichiyO**

_Disclaimer__ : _**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont tous a Hoshino-sama ^^. **

_Genre_** : ****Shonen-Ai (normalement xD****)**

_Pairing_** :**** KandaXAllen **

_Note_**:**** C'est la 1ere fois que je publie une fic sur eux, je ne suis pas très douée alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent ! Mais surtout, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques a faire ;).**

Chapitre 1 : Sentiments,drame.

Tout à un commencement, et cela, depuis le jour où le monde fut crée, le jour où sonna sa perte fut celui qui annonça sa gloire. Il y a toujours une raison, quelque chose qui a tout déclenché, la sienne fut la souffrance… La sienne mais aussi celle des âmes qu'il a vues pendant la guerre, pendant sa guerre. Avec tout ces gens qui ont péri injustement, en voyant leur détresse, le noir envahit son esprit. Cette souffrance il ne la supportait plus, il ne voulait plus la voir, alors il était parti. Physiquement, il était toujours là, mentalement c'était une autre histoire. Il s'était enfermé dans une petite pièce, dans sa tête, entre l'enfer et le paradis, là-bas, il n'y avait rien. Il était seul et il pensait, se torturait l'esprit, avait peur, criait et pleurait. Cette personne, c'était Allen Walker.

Ce jour-là, dans la Nouvelle Congrégation installée suite à la victoire des Exorcistes contre

le Comte Millénaire, les habitants étaient en deuil des pertes de La Dernière bataille, Le

Grand Intendant annonçait une bien triste nouvelle aux exorcistes :

« - Ecoutez moi bien, et par pitié, ne m'interrompez pas, c'est bien assez dur comme ça ... »

déclara Komui, anxieux.

Deux exorcistes, Lavi et Lenalee, se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Kanda quant à lui, ne dit

rien, mais l'étrange lueur désespérée qui pouvait se lire au fond de ses prunelles noires,

elle, nous montrait tout sauf de l'indifférence.

« Allen est dans un état très grave. »

Déjà, Lenalee ouvrit la bouche mais se souvint de ce qu'avait dit son frère quelques

secondes plus tôt. Celui-ci la remercia d'ailleurs, en soupirant.

« Il ... ses blessures physiques sont toutes soignées et presque cicatrisées mais son esprit,

lui, est totalement bouleversé. Au cours de la dernière bataille, il s'est battu contre le

Comte, ils étaient alors enfermés avec une centaine d'Akuma de niveaux très élevés et ... les

âmes ... »

Lavi, Lenalee et même Kanda eurent un hoquet de terreur puisque Allen avec ses pouvoirs

s'étant encore développés avait pu leur montrer qui et où étaient les Akumas. Chose qui les

avaient sûrement fait gagner cette bataille. Mais les âmes ... leur première réaction avait

été le haut le corps, une envie de vomir effrayante, un dégoût insupportable. Kanda lui même avait eu peur et encore maintenant, l'image de ces horreurs le faisait frémir.

Comment Allen pouvait-il supporter cette torture ?! Il ne pouvait plus, à ce moment là, le traitait de ｫ chochotte incapable qui pleurniche sans arrêt ｻ. Car maintenant, les larmes qu'il avait vu dans les yeux d'Allen, il pouvait les comprendre. Il aurait dû comprendre il y a déjà longtemps. Pendant la bataille, il eut soudain envie de tout lâcher et d'aller le soutenir. Malheureusement, le comte et lui étaient enfermés et les Akumas affluaient. Il se devait alors de protéger ses camarades malgré son esprit qui lui était au près d'Allen à ce moment là. Kanda avait reçu des sortes de décharges électriques dans la poitrine et un sentiment de peur pour lui complètement incompréhensible.

Durant le combat, il s'était entendu souhaiter pouvoir aller le protéger, l'aider d'une

quelconque façon. Rien qu'en l'encourageant, il avait voulu le voir. Mais bien entendu, le

brun ne l'avouerait jamais. Il ne dirait jamais à personne la chose honteuse dont il s'était

rendu compte ce jour-là. Car bien sur, l'attachement était une chose impensable. Mais

pendant les années de missions, de combats qu'il avait passé avec ses camarades et en

particulier Allen, sa carapace de grand méchant s'était brisée. Oh bien entendu, le

caractère fort était toujours là. Néanmoins, maintenant il ressentait des choses. Ce qui était

devenu plus ou moins impossible à ses yeux. Il en avait appris tellement, sur la vie, la mort,

la peur... il ne pouvait que reconnaître l'inévitable. Il était très attaché a cette pousse de soja.

« Oui, je ne vous le fait pas dire, reprit Komui en voyant leur mines effrayées. A présent, il

est enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même, il refuse de se souvenir, a peur de nous, et limite tous

les contacts avec les personnes s'occupant de lui pour l'instant… »

Kanda ressentit une douleur bizarre à la poitrine, une sorte d'étreinte qui l'étouffait. Alors

comme ça, Moyashi ne se souvenait plus de lui ? Une colère le prit et il frappa le bureau de

rage, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes qui le regardèrent avec insistance.

« Comment le sortir de là ?! »

Komui sourit légèrement, il savait très bien que même si Kanda ne le disait pas, les

sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Allen était bien réels.

« C'est à lui d'en sortir. Mais bien entendu, il faudra l'y aider. Je souhaiterais que

quelqu'un l'y aide justement. Annonça-t-il en regardant Kanda dans les yeux. Celui-ci

bien sûr, compris de suite le message.

- Grand Frère ! Tu penses vraiment qu'Allen pourra revenir ? Vraiment ?! S'exclama

Lenalee, pleine d'espoir.

- Bien entendu! Mais il faudra s'armer de patience, cela risque d'être long ! Son état est

grave !

- Alors je souhaite m'occuper de lui ! Dit Lenalee avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

- Hors de question. » Déclara un Komui catégorique.

Le sourire de Lenalee s'effaça soudain, son regard se rempli de tristesse et de rage à la fois

devant ce refus insensé. Pour elle, son frère l'avait trahie. Elle le lui fit d'ailleurs

comprendre : « Mais ! Et pourquoi pas ?!! »

Son frère soupira d'agacement, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui qui chérissait sa soeur plus

que tout et ne faisait jamais de remarque à son sujet malgré qu'elle en aurait parfois bien

besoin. Il regarda Lenalee avec des yeux fatigués.

« Lenalee, cesse donc d'être si égoïste, regarde toi ! Tu ne serais pas capable de t'occuper

de qui que ce soit! »

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, de souvenirs, jamais, ô grand jamais son frère

n'avait haussé le ton sur elle. Cela la fit frémir et elle baissa les yeux sur son propre état

physique. Car en effet depuis des semaines, celle-çi se promenait en fauteuil roulant, ses

jambes n'ayant pas très bien supporté leur dernière transformation. Depuis ce temps, elle

dépendait totalement de Lavi qui avait pris la responsabilité de s'occuper d'elle, son frère

étant débordé. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas aider Allen dans cet état, c'était

en fait par pur égoïsme, comme son frère le lui avait dit, qu'elle avait demandé, pensant

qu'il lui céderait. « Pardon... je sais que je n'y arriverai pas.. »

Son frère regarda une larme rouler sur sa joue et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Ecoute, Allen va s'en sortir, je te le promet. »

Lavi mit sa main sur l'épaule de la cadette pour lui apporter son soutient, quoique, lui aussi

en aurait bien eu besoin à ce moment. Kanda, de là où il était l'avait très bien vu, il était si

blanc qu'il aurait pu se présenter aux concours de bonhomme de neige. Ses mains

tremblaient et ses yeux étaient brillants, comme si il avait de la fièvre. Quelles conneries les

sentiments, se dit-il intérieurement. Mais lui-même ne devait pas être beaucoup mieux. A

force de serrer le fauteuil pour contenir sa colère, ses jointures étaient devenues blanches.

Il s'approcha de Lavi et des autres pour lui aussi, essayer de les soutenir.

« Mais... qui va s'occuper de lui? Moi je ne peux pas, je m'occuper déjà de votre soeur !

S'exclama Lavi, lui qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot.

- Je ne sais pas Lavi. Les pertes durant La Dernière Bataille ont été considérables et pour

ceux qui ne sont pas morts, les autres sont blessés alors…

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir demandé directement Komui? Vous me prenez vraiment pour un

abruti ou quoi ?! Dit Kanda qui avait enfin compris où menait toute cette conversation. »

L'interpellé se retourna. Et le regarda en souriant. Son regard voulait tout dire depuis le

début. Il avait décidé de demander au kendoka de s'occuper d'Allen, la personne qu'il peut le moins supporter au sein de la Congrégation.

« Absolument pas, tu as un QI plutôt élevé d'ailleurs à ce que je me souvienne.

- Vous vous payez ma tête.. soupira Kanda.

- Je crains que non, lança Komui, redevenu sérieux. »

S'occuper d'Allen ? Lui ? Bien entendu, il savait qu'il était capable d'y arriver, mais

qu'allait-il faire ? S'attacher encore plus à lui ! Voilà ce qu'il allait faire s'il acceptait ! Tout

ce qu'il ne voulait bien entendu pas ! Il avait décidé qu'une fois ses blessures guéries, il retournerait chez lui, au Japon. Essayant de reprendre sa vie d'avant, celle de quand il était encore plus jeune qu'Allen à son arrivée. S'éloignant le plus de ses partenaires à qui il

s'était déjà bien trop attaché et surtout, l'oublier. Oublier Allen Walker. Ce garçon qui

commençait à un peu trop s'immiscer dans sa vie, limite voir à le harceler jusque dans son

sommeil. Alors que faire ? S'occuper d'une personne à qui vous êtes attaché même si c'est

le gars le plus chiant du monde et qu'il risque de vous faire craquer ? Ou bien le laisser là

où il est, dans ses cauchemars ? Kanda prit son courage à deux mains et cessa de se

torturer l'esprit, il prit alors une décision qui allait tout changer, il le savait, en bien ou en

mal par contre... il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Très bien, j'accepte. »

Un « QUOI ?! » retentissant traversa la pièce et vint percer les tympans de tout ceux s'y trouvant.

C'était Lenalee qui regardait à présent son frère avec horreur.

« Grand frère ! Tu vas confier Allen à KANDA ?!

- Eh bien oui, il vient d'accepter, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »Demanda Komui, se

demandant ce que sa soeur pouvait trouver à redire.

Kanda, lui savait, il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait dire, il ferma les yeux et écouta des

mots blessant venant de Lenalee.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils ne s'entendent pas du tout! Et puis, Kanda est trop froid, il

risque de s'énerver, de.. de..

- De ? Dit Kanda en s'avançant, Vas-y dis moi Lenalee, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, dit

il avec une voix véritablement malsaine.

- De, de… Lenalee perdit alors tous ses moyens.

- De le traumatiser encore plus pas vrai ? Tu as peur que je lui fasse du mal ? Que je profite

de sa faiblesse ? Dis-moi Lenalee, je croyais que toi, tu savais que je n'étais pas un monstre

sans coeur ! Me serais-je trompé ? »Dit-il d'une voix douce et monocorde, faisant frémir la

jeune fille.

Lavi sembla s'y intéresser lui aussi.

« Lenalee ? Tu penses vraiment ça de Yuu ? Et bien si c'est le cas, tu me fais de la peine ! »

Son frère, lui ne dit rien, mais bizarrement, il n'en pensait pas moins. Attendant la réponse

de la jeune femme.

« Pardon… murmura-t-elle, je ne sais plus ce que je dis.. Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, je

suis jalouse Kanda, pardonne moi. »

Celui-ci le savait très bien, elle était tout simplement jalouse qu'il puisse s'occuper d'Allen

et non elle. Il lui fit un sourire sarcastique et lança :

« Je le sais bien, mais fais plus attention à ce que tu avances Lenalee. »

Elle ne décrocha alors plus un mot, et Lavi essaya alors de détendre l'atmosphère : « Alors? Qu'as-tu prévu? Demanda-t-il au brun.

- Je l'emmène chez moi, au Japon, il sera mieux là-bas. De toute manière j'avais décidé d'y

retourner.

- Alors tu m'aurais abandonné ! Pleurnicha Lavi en s'accrochant au cou du kendoka.

- Oh ! Oui, et sans remords avec ça ! Répondit Kanda avec un air agacé. »

Lavi éclata de rire, et tel un chat, frotta sa joue contre celle de Kanda, et lui disant toutes

sortes de bêtises, comme quoi il était l'amour de sa vie et cætera. Et le brun ne se plaignit

pas, il prit juste un air profondément désespéré et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu souhaites partir seul avec lui ? Demanda alors Komui. J'aimerais que Lavi, Lenalee et

les exorcistes restants puissent aller se reposer chez toi, puisque c'est un véritable havre de

paix. Bien entendu, avec ton accord !

- Hum. Je pourrais bien supporter ces abrutis encore quelques temps, dit il en repoussant

la tête de Lavi avec sa main, mais plus tard. Il ne faut pas trop de monde autour de

Moyashi, je pense.

- Comme tu voudras, sourit Komui.

- Youhou ! Ont vas habiter avec Yuu-chan ! T'entends ça Lenalee ?! »

Celle-ci sourit faiblement.

« Oui.

- Je souhaiterais allez voir Moyashi, puis-je?

- Bien entendu, répondit Komui.

- On peut aller avec lui ? Demandèrent les deux autres en coeur.

- Oui… soupira Komui.

- Merci ! »

Ils coururent alors après le kendoka qui bien sur, ne les avait pas attendu.

Komui se rassit à son bureau, soupira de soulagement.

« Eh bien, Allen… je pense que c'est le mieux pour toi. »

* * *

Finish! Alors? XD

Revieeew! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Oubli

Allen était éveillé lorsque Lavi, Lenalee et Kanda étaient arrivés.

Mais bien entendu il ne les reconnut pas et quand Lenalee s'approcha d'un peu trop près, il avait sursauté. Lavi avait alors ramené la chaise de la jeune fille vers lui, celle-ci ayant les larmes aux yeux. Kanda savait qu'il allait réagir ainsi. Ou du moins, il s'en était douté. Il s'était alors approché lentement du jeune garçon, essayant de paraître le moins froid possible.

« Bonjour, Moyashi. Avait-il simplement dit. Mais celui-ci le regarda étrangement, les yeux vides.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix triste et paniquée. »

Douleur, voilà ce que ressentirent les jeunes gens présent autour de lui, et peut-être plus particulièrement au brun, dont le coeur avait raté un battement.

Mais ils s'y étaient préparés... ils savaient qu'il ne se souviendrait pas... Ils n'étaient pas vraiment étonnés mais... la souffrance était pourtant bien là.

Allen pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu apeuré, ... il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ... il trouvait ses yeux étrangement familier, mais une bouffée d'angoisse le prit : et s'il voulait lui faire du mal ? Si il était comme les monstres qu'il voyait à travers ses cauchemars ?

Il ramena son drap contre lui. Il avait peur et cela se voyait. Un enfant aurait réagi de la même manière.

Au moment où Kanda tenta de s'approcher à son tour, il recula. Donc, il avait peur de lui. Il s'approcha doucement, en tentant de ne pas le brusquer, se sentant complètement ridicule. Le cadet se protégea alors de ses bras, craignant que le brun lui fasse du mal. Celui-ci dû faire preuve de toute la douceur qui lui était possible pour enlever le bras d'Allen, et le reposer sur le lit. L'exorciste maudit le regardait d'un air un peu moins paniqué mais toujours absolument pas rassuré. Quand le jeune homme hésita à parler, avec des yeux méfiants et larmoyants, Kanda pensa de suite, qu'en effet, son impression d'avoir un enfant devant lui était juste. Il avait toujours été très sensible, c'était l'un des traits de caractère que celui-ci ne pouvait supporter chez lui d'ailleurs.

Cependant, jamais Allen n'aurait autant montré ses pleurs. D'habitude, il les cachait, il le savait, il était passé souvent devant la porte d'Allen, l'entendant sangloter. A maintes reprises, Kanda avait été tenté d'entrer, voir ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'Albinos, mais il l'aurait sans doute rejeté et puis après tout, ce n'était absolument pas son problème, s'obstinait-il a penser.

Et Allen posa une question tout à fait étrange et quand on y pense, à la fois drôle et dramatique. Il lui avait demandé si il lui voulait du mal. Le jeune anglais avait dit cela en le regardant droit dans les yeux, essayant de ne pas montrer sa peur. Et le japonais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Pendant ce temps là, de l'autre côté de la pièce, Lavi et Lenalee suivaient la scène avec de grands yeux. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Kanda aussi doux et gentil…

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda Allen avec hésitation.

- Pour essayer de t'aider; lui dit Kanda, mal à l'aise.

- M..m'aider ? Allen semblait complètement perdu.

- Oui, heu; le brun était troublé par les yeux intéressés qui le scrutaient. Je vais t'aider à redevenir

comme avant.

- Ma mémoire ?! Je ne me souviens plus ! S'exclama Allen, bizarrement en confiance avec ce nouvel arrivant.

- Oui, mais, ça c'est à toi de décider quand ta mémoire reviendra, moi je vais t'aider à redevenir

Moyashi.

- Mo...Moyashi ? Demanda Allen avec de grands yeux.

- Oui, heu, c'est le surnom que je te donne. »

Un vide traversa les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

« ça veut dire Pousse De Soja. Reprit Allen, la mine sérieuse.

- Euh, oui, dit le brun, le regardant étrangement. Lavi et Lenalee s'étaient alors un peu rapprochés.

- Je m'en suis souvenu ?

- Oui. Je pense. Dit-il, perplexe.

- Vous, pensez que... je pourrai me souvenir de tout un jour ? Demanda Allen, pensant cela presque impossible.

- Oui, mais il faut d'abord que tu guérisses. Expliqua Kanda.

- Vraiment? Et où?

- Ce n'est pas une blessure physique Moyashi. »

Kanda ne savait pas trop comment lui expliquer tout ça, en plus, en regardant sur le côté, il vit que Lavi et Lenalee avaient une tête pas possible. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient... attendris ! Oui, c'était ça ! Un royal foutage de tronche pour le grand Kanda. Celui-ci piqua donc un fard et se redressa, essayant de garder un peu de dignité. Mais, il fallait bien avouer que les grands yeux d'Allen ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup.

« Bon, t'accouches Yuu ? »Demanda Lavi; amusé.

L'interpellé se retourna et lui ficha un regard noir. Lavi répondit à sa place, sous l'oeil d'Allen,

intéressé mais à la fois inquiet par la distance qui s'était réduite entre l'exorciste roux et lui.

« Kanda veut dire, commença-t-il tout doucement, qu'avant que tu ne puisses te souvenir

complètement, il faudra que tu guérisses, ici. Il posa alors sa main sur sa poitrine, du côté de son coeur.

- Ici ? Demanda Allen en posant la main au même endroit. C'est pour ça... que je suis toujours si triste ? Il avait dit ça, simplement, comme si c'était…normal.

- Ce doit être pour cela, en effet. Lui confia Lavi en souriant. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas notre Yuu-chan d'amour va te le réparer ton petit coeur. »

Le dit Kanda s'étouffa avec les paroles de son ainé. Rougissant légèrement pour il ne savait quelle raison. Lavi le regarda avec un sourire narquois, heureux d'avoir créé ce malaise dans l'esprit du brun. Il lui fit alors un clin d'oeil et Kanda soupira.

« Excusez moi... »

Les jeunes exorcistes reportèrent leur attention sur Allen. Qui avait apparemment beaucoup hésité à prendre la parole.

« Oui ? Demanda le brun.

- Qu..quels sont vos noms, s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-il en rougissant.

Lavi se fit un plaisir de lui répondre.

- Moi, je m'appelle Lavi, la jeune fille c'est Lenalee, et lui, c'est Mr, 'Je respire la sympathie et la bonne humeur' ｻ. dit il en pointant Kanda du doigt.

Celui-ci, s'approcha de lui et dégaina son katana.

ｫ Tu sais ce qu'il te dit Mr 'Je respire la sympathie et la bonne humeur' ? »

Ils commencèrent alors une grande bataille complètement stupide dans la chambre et ils arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils reçurent un coup sur la tête de la part de Lenalee et qu'elle leur montra Allen d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci souriait, faiblement, mais quand même. Un sourire ... il avait sourit. Kanda ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Comme si la glace s'était soudainement brisée, pour le brun, cela signifiait que tout n'était pas encore perdu, qu'Allen redeviendrait comme avant. Il l'embêterait comme ce n'est pas permis, le mettrait en rogne à cause de son air innocent qui essaie de sauver tout le monde et qui lui fait la morale… peu importe. Qu'il revienne, juste. Qu'il revienne…

A présent, Allen regardait le kendoka avec insistance, il ne savait toujours pas son véritable nom, car aussi naïf qu'il puisse être, il savait bien que 'Mr Je respire la sympathie et bonne humeur' ne pouvait pas être sa véritable identité. Alors, voyant que personne ne le lui dirait, il reposa la question, mais juste au grand brun qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, assis au bout de son lit.

« Monsieur… commença-t-il. Je ... ?

Kanda se retourna alors vers lui, prenant conscience que c'était à lui que s'adressait Allen.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas votre nom.. dit-il, un peu inquiet de prendre trop de libertés.

- Oh, heu..; Kanda lui fit un micro sourire. Mais Lavi, comme d'habitude, s'empressa de répondre à sa place.

- Il s'appelle Yuu. »

Et hop ! Encore un regard noir de Kanda. Lavi avait vraiment de bonnes idées... quel crétin, si Moyashi l'appelait ainsi, il allait sûrement s'énerver et cela risquerait de l'effrayer.

« Oui, mais il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça. »Répondit Allen du tac-o-tac, sans s'en rendre véritablement compte.

Kanda le regarda, ébahi. Il s'était encore souvenu et encore d'une chose à propos de lui, il se sentit tout bête, tout heureux, à la limite de l'euphorie. Cela le flattait, et inconsciemment il espérait qu'Allen se souvienne de ces choses car il .. comptait pour lui ..mais il chassa très vite cette pensée d'un coup de tête.

« Oui, en effet, j'ai horreur que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom. Alors appelle-moi Kanda. S'il te plait. »

Allen lui fit alors un petit sourire, content de s'être encore souvenu de quelque chose.

Lavi ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata d'un rire qu'il se forçait de retenir depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans cette pièce. Kanda était trop bizarre. Jamais de sa vie il ne l'avait entendu dire s'il te plait, il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ni adopter un comportement tel que celui-ci. C'en était trop, c'était tellement drôle de voir le Kendoka, pourtant si froid d'ordinaire, être si gentil. ?a l'était, mais en même temps, il trouvait ça quelques peu... Effrayant. Il savait que malgré les apparences, Kanda devait avoir un bon fond. Mais ce changement était si radical qu'il se demandait si il fallait en rire ou s'en inquiéter. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle avant le départ.

Le kendoka le fusilla de regard et Lavi se calma de suite, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas jouer très longtemps avec les nerfs de Yuu Kanda.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, aidé de Lavi et Lenalee, expliqua alors à Allen comment ils allaient l'aider ainsi que le déroulement de leur départ au Japon. Le jeune exorciste maudit hochait la tête, il se sentait à présent à peu près en confiance avec ces personnes. Surtout avec Kanda. Il voyait dans ses yeux une petite flamme, qui s'éteignait et se rallumait en fonction de ses paroles ou de celles des autres. L'albinos comprit où regarder pour voir ce que ressentait le brun. Il sourit à celui qui, d'après les explications qu'on venait de lui donner, serait en quelques sortes son protecteur. Et juste en regardant ses yeux, il vit cette petite flamme vaciller, et se remettre à flamber de toute sa force. Il serait en sécurité, il en était certain. Ce brun, il l'aimait bien.

« Alors, je vais .. habiter avec vous Kanda-san ?

- Oui. »Kanda semblait mal à l'aise, le 'Vous' et le 'San' n'était pas dans le langage qu'employait Allen avant. Ils étaient de trop. Mais ça, il le lui dirait plus tard. Pour lui, son seuil de gentillesse était atteint, et puis, Lavi semblait s'en amuser. Et il n'aimait pas passer pour un faible aux yeux des autres.

Celle qui parlait le moins, c'était Lenalee, elle se sentait complètement exclue, elle qui s'entendait tellement bien avec Allen… Et désormais l'être qui semblait capter toute l'attention de celui-ci était le brun, qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas voir en tableau. C'était étrange, elle se sentait en colère, et surtout.. jalouse. Il avait crié quand elle s'était approchée alors que pour Kanda, il n'avait pas bronché. Et pas tellement pour Lavi non plus... Elle essaya donc de se rapprocher, Allen retourna vivement sa tête vers elle, il la regarda, elle et son fauteuil, et il en déduit qu'elle avait dû se faire très mal. Il lui fit alors un léger sourire compatissant et celle-ci commença à pleurer. Ce sourire signifiait beaucoup pour elle, comme si son ami lui permettait d'entrer dans sa petite bulle. Lui, d'ailleurs, la regardait sans vraiment comprendre, elle pleurait mais ne faisait aucun bruit, juste ce grand sourire de bonheur peint sur sa bouche. Peut-on pleurer de bonheur ? Lui, il pleurait juste parce qu'il était triste et que les monstres de ses cauchemars lui faisaient peur. Existait-il une autre

forme de sentiments qui fasse pleurer alors?

Lavi, en voyant la jeune fille pleurer se rapprocha d'elle et avança un peu plus son fauteuil vers le lit.

« Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais Allen ? »Dit il tout bas.

L'interpellé la regarda dans les yeux. Une amie aussi ? Quelqu'un qui tenait à lui ? Lui qui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, se sentait horriblement seul et délaissé. Une petite larme coula sur sa joue. ﾊtre aimé… voilà une sensation magnifique.. ce doit être cela, ce sentiments qui avait fait pleurer Lenalee comme lui à cet instant. Il murmura alors :

« Merci beaucoup »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et prit sa main.

« Beaucoup de gens t'aiment Allen, tu n'es pas tout seul, nous sommes tes amis. Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls !

- Elle à raison ! S'exclama Lavi en se penchant vers elle nous sommes, tout trois; il empoigna Kanda et le mit à sa hauteur en serrant fort Lenalee et lui, tes amis. Et nous t'aimons beaucoup »

Le brun, l'air passablement énervé haussa un sourcil. Lavi étant futur Bookman ne devait ni avoir d'opinions ni d'attaches pour pouvoir être impartial. S'en souvenait-il ? Ou alors, avait-il décidé de vivre sa vie, enfin.

Allen se mit à rire, tout doucement, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir ri depuis des lustres.

« Kanda-san va m'aider à me souvenir, et comme ça je me souviendrai de vous; annonça-t-il tout simplement.

- T'entends Yuu-chan ? T'as du boulot !

- Oui, j'ai entendu Lavi, je ne suis pas sourd, mais si tu ne me lâches pas prestement, tu risques de finir par la fenêtre. »

Le roux le lâcha de suite. En riant tout seul mais bien vite rejoint par Lenalee. Kanda partit faire la tête près de la fenêtre pendant que Lavi racontait à l'albinos une anecdote sur un combat où Kanda avait failli se faire trancher la tête et que lui, en grand héros qu'il était, était arrivé à sa rescousse pour le sauver. Allen écoutait d'une oreille distraite et observait Kanda du coin de l'oeil. Un léger sourire sur le visage.

Voici le nouveau chapitre =). Alors? Verdict!?

Je suis si contente d'avoir eus des commentaires ! Je remercie toutes celles qui m'en ont laissés!

Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Mer..

(Au Loin, Kanda) : Oui bon c'est bon on a compris que tu étais soulagée que ton navet plaise a quelqu'un !

(Au Loin, Allen) : Chut!: Dis pas des trucs pareilles Yû! Elle est a fond dedans en plus,lui casses pas ses rêves tout de suite..

(Devant, Moi = Qui pleure) : Ouiiiiiin . T^T.

(Arrive et prends un air dramatique, Lavi) : Alors? Voulez vous soulager cette pauvre SoulxMOon de son impression de n'être bonne a rien? Voulez vous savoir si oui ou non, un jour Kanda et Allen vont coucher ensemble (O.o C'est ça ouai, fait ta choquée xD)?

(Moi, qui pleure toujours) : Com's please .


	3. Chapter 3

****Kanda avait demandé à ce que l'on prépare les affaires d'Allen pour qu'ils puissent partir le plus vite possible. Cette situation l'oppressait, il avait besoin de partir, très loin.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Lavi et Lenalee dormant sur des fauteuils au pied du lit d'Allen où il était lui même assit. L'anglais semblait les avoir bien acceptés. Il reporta son attention sur lui, demain ils partiraient. Demain, ils seraient seuls.

Le japonais soupira. Seuls, tous les deux. Une torture ? Non... Au contraire. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette jubilation et en même temps ce malaise ? Depuis longtemps, les sentiments avaient quittés le coeur du Kendoka mais à présent, ils étaient revenus, et en force de surcroit. Et il ne pouvait l'empêcher.  
Il se prit la tête dans la main. La nuit personne ne verrait le doute et l'angoisse le prendre...  
Ou presque.

Les nuits étaient froides. Lavi essaya d'attraper une couvertures sans ouvrir les yeux, mais sans succès. Il émit donc un léger grognement et ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
Cette couverture, il aurait pu la chercher longtemps étant donné qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Allen dormir, souriant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ce jeune comptait énormément pour lui, comme un petit frère, disons. Autant que Lenalee qu'il considérait comme sa soeur, ou Kanda qui est pour lui son meilleur ami, après tout. Il sursauta soudain quand il vit une main se poser sur le front l'exorciste aux cheveux d'argent. Il se leva brusquement pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait du Kendoka qui avait très vite enlevé sa main, comme pris en flagrant délit. Ils se regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Pour l'un, stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait et l'autre surpris et gêné d'avoir été vu.

Alors c'était ça, se dit Lavi en souriant tendrement, les yeux rieurs. Et Kanda ne put s'empêcher de plier devant ce regard.

« Oh, pitié... » Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
Il se rassit sur le lit, tournant le dos à Lavi. Celui-ci comprit que le japonais n'allait pas très bien et rangea son sourire narquois. Il s'avança doucement et mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui grogna, faisant un mouvement pour la retirer.

« Kanda...  
- Lâche moi. Dégage.  
- Parfois Yuu, tu me fais de la peine. »

Le brun releva la tête avec force, se retournant vers Lavi, et encrant ses prunelles noires dans celles du roux. Son regard était féroce, mais Lavi y décela avant tout de la surprise et de l'incompréhension.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? S'exclama Kanda.  
- Mais parle moins fort ! Tu vas les réveiller ! » S'énerva Lavi en regardant ses deux amis en  
plein sommeil.

Kanda les observa à son tour et se tut. Lavi prit place à côté de lui.

« Tu savais que ça finirait comme ça Yuu. Depuis que tu es arrivé ici tu le sais.  
- La ferme. Rétorqua Kanda.  
- Hevlaska te l'avait dit que tu finirais par redevenir toi-même ! Elle l'avait prédis, et tu sais qu'elle a toujours raison !  
- Mais ta gueule ! »

Malgré ces paroles brusques et haineuses, on voyait bien que Kanda ne savait plus trop où il en était, habituellement, il aurait sorti son katana mais là... Il faisait tout pour fuir le regard de Lavi et baissait la tête.

« Yuu, ça n'est pas ta faute... ça devait arriver.  
- Mais... » Kanda avait à présent perdu pied. Il soupira.

Lavi le secoua doucement. Le brun ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher.

« Être froid, méchant avec les gens quand ce n'est pas ta véritable nature, ça finit un jour par craquer.  
- Mais pas aussi si vite.  
- J'étais avec toi le jour où tu es arrivé et qu'on t'a emmené voir Hevlaska. Tu as toujours eu un sale caractère. Et quand tu as reçu l'innocence, ton coeur s'est fabriqué une carapace de glace. Cependant la glace fond, Kanda.  
- Rah ! Mais arrête de me faire la morale bordel ! Je sais toute cette histoire ! Depuis que Le Comte a disparu et que nos innocences se sont éteintes...  
- Tu redeviens comme avant ? C'est pour cette raison que tu voulais partir ? Pour que l'on garde cette image de toi ! Tu en es donc si fier ?  
- Oui... et non. Je ne peux pas changer ainsi, du jour au lendemain.  
- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais.  
- Je sais.  
- Ça se voit tu sais?  
- Hum... »

Un long silence suivit. Kanda savait toutes ces choses. Elles ne dataient pas d'hier. Même avant la bataille finale, il y avait un mois de cela, il avait déjà commencé à la sentir. Cette douce chaleur qui vous entoure le coeur quand quelqu'un nous sourit où que l'on ressent la moindre petite chose. Tout avait changé. Jour après jour il devenait un peu plus faible. Il avait d'ailleurs eu peur de ne pas arriver à se battre. Mais ça avait été. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

« Ta main...  
- Pardon ? Kanda se retourna vers Lavi.  
- Pourquoi ta main est venue sur la tête d'Allen ? Demanda Lavi, un sourire en coin.  
- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! » Fulmina le brun.

Lavi mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. Avoir prit le Kendoka en flagrant  
délit était désopilant. Et même jubilatoire.

« Tu tiens à lui ?  
- ... Kanda détourna la tête.  
- De toute manière je connais la réponse. Sourit Lavi.  
- Hm. »

Une autre question lui traversa la tête, elle était un peu égoïste mais... il avait envie de  
savoir.

« Et...euh. Et moi. Je compte pour toi ? »

Kanda le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Se fichait-il encore de lui, ou... Mais vu l'air un peu angoissé qui apparaissait sur son visage, il avait l'air sincère. Alors le japonais mit sa main sur sa tête et regarda le mur en face de lui, il lui dit froidement.

« Peut être.

Jamais Lavi n'avait autant sourit. Ce « peut être » n'en était pas juste un. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire oui, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Mais le non aurait été trop cruel.

« Merci ! » S'écria le roux en s'élançant sur lui et le serrant jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Le brun ne bougea pas, il grogna en lui disant de ne pas crier si fort. Mais il se laissa faire. Il ne le serra pas contre lui, mais ne le repoussa pas non plus. A présent, cela ne servait plus à rien. Lavi savait. Alors à quoi bon. Le bookman le lâcha et reprit ses esprits.

« Dis Yuu, tu feras attention à Allen hein ?  
- Mais oui.. soupira Kanda.  
- Tu me rassures... Tant qu'il est avec toi, il est en sécurité !  
- Hm. Souffla le Kendoka en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.  
- Bon allez ! Au lit ! » Lavi attrapa Kanda et l'embrassa sur le front. Cette fois, le japonais sortit son Katana. Réveillant Lenalee par la même occasion. Et voir Kanda manquer de trancher la gorge à Lavi à cinq heures du matin fut pour elle assez... drôle. Elle éclata de rire en les voyant puis les rappela à l'ordre pour qu'ils se couchent. Chacun rejoignit son siège et après encore quelques grimaces et jurons, ils finirent par s'endormirent.

**

___Il fait noir, je sens une présence. Etrange, tout le monde est sensés dormir à cette heure si. Je me lève rapidement, et regarde autour de moi. Mon grand frère n'est plus là. Que se passe-t-il, il n'est que trois heures du matin. J'ouvre la porte coulissante et rejoins le couloir, la porte de la chambre de mes parents est entrouverte. J'entre, Personne._  
_« ..anda »_  
Je commence à avoir peur et je m'accroche au linge qui me sert de peluche. J'appelle, mais personne ne répond, me font-ils une farce ? Si c'en est une elle n'est absolument pas drôle.  
« ..Kanda.. »  
J'entends du bruit à la cuisine. J'attrape mon katana, peut-être un danger. Et je fonce là bas.  
« Kanda ! »  
Un cris, une explosion et ...  
«Kanda ! »

Kanda se réveilla en sursaut. Dégoulinant de sueur. Il se retourna, cherchant des réponses, se demandant s'il était encore entrain de rêver. Mais une tête rousse lui fit comprendre que non. Tête rousse qui d'ailleurs, semblait inquiète.

« Ca va vieux ? Demanda Lavi visiblement surpris que Kanda puisse cauchemarder.  
- Hum, oui. » Le brun se redressa lentement.

Lenalee vint à l'attaque elle aussi.

« Tu en es sûr ? Tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps. »

'Non ? Sans blague !' Se dit Kanda. Il soupira et poussa son fauteuil pour pouvoir se lever. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que le lit d'Allen était vide. Une violente angoisse le prit et il se retourna vers ses compagnons, prêt à crier, mais une voix fatiguée l'en empêcha.

« Je suis ici Kanda-san, ne vous en faites pas.. »

L'interpellé se retourna une fois de plus, à la vitesse d'un éclair. Allen était debout. Habillé comme à l'habitude, d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche fermée par un noeud rouge au col. Puis, tout bêtement, il se sentit rougir. Mais se reprit bien vite.

« Je ne m'inquiète absolument pas, tu es sous ma responsabilité, il serait ennuyeux de te perdre dès la première nuit. Dit Kanda, froidement.  
- Ah... » Soupira Allen en baissant les yeux.

Son visage était blême, livide. Ses yeux brillaient. Il devait sûrement avoir encore de la fièvre.

« Tu... vas bien? Osa demander Kanda, en essayant de paraître le plus distant possible tout de même. Mais la question en elle-même avait étonnée les personnes présentes. Allen avait également écarquillé les yeux.  
- Je me sens un peu... »

Le japonais n'eut même pas besoin qu'il finisse sa phrase pour voir ses jambes fléchir et son corps céder. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Allen avait les yeux mi-clos. Il se retourna vers lui.

« Excusez moi. Je ne me sens pas très bien.  
- Sérieusement ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! S'énerva Kanda. Chose qu'il faut éviter lorsque l'on a affaire avec une personne traumatisée. Il sentit le corps frêle de l'albinos trembler entre ses doigts. « 'Scuse moi.. Tu m'as... » Finit-il par dire. Il s'arrêta. Il allait le dire, 'tu m'as fait peur'... mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de s'afficher ainsi devant tout le monde !

Il se redressa, tenant Allen par la taille pour qu'il ne tombe plus. Comme il s'y attendait, Lenalee le regardait encore avec de grands yeux et Lavi avec se petit sourire ignoble que le brun eut soudain une grande envie d'arracher de sa face de lapin.

« Vous deux, prenez les valises ! Siffla-t-il.  
- Tu pourrais demander un peu plus gentiment... » Soupira Lenalee en s'exécutant suivie par Lavi.

Kanda lâcha Allen pour aller chercher sa propre valise, mais il fut retenu via sa manche par ce dernier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent par la surprise et il se retourna doucement. L'albinos avait mis sa main devant sa bouche et baissait les yeux, comme un enfant qu'on aurait pris entrain de faire une bêtise.

« Qu'y a t il Moyashi?  
- Je vais tomber si vous me lâchez.  
- Je vais juste chercher ma valise. Tiens-toi au lit trente secondes. Tu peux non ? Son ton le  
surprit lui même. C'était un peu brusque.  
- Oui... » Allen fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé mais à contrecoeur visiblement.

Kanda retourna à sa valise, et il tomba nez à nez avec Lavi. Son sourire narquois encore et toujours sur son visage.

« Il a l'air de ne plus vouloir te lâcher dis donc !  
- Oh ! La ferme toi !  
- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas content, je ne te croirais pas ! Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, ce qui  
finit d'énerver le Kendoka.  
- Lavi... Dégage où je te coupe en rondelles ! »

Celui-ci éclata de rire et s'éloigna en sautillant partout.  
Le brun attrapa ce qu'il était venu chercher et rejoignit Allen qui l'attendait, visiblement.

« Allez viens on y va. Le train part dans deux heures, on mange et on se tire d'ici ça te  
convient ?  
- Oui... Mais je suis bien ici...  
- Tu ne veux plus venir ? S'étonna Kanda.  
- Bien sûr que si ! S'emporta l'albinos. Mais je ne verrai plus Lavi et Lenalee.  
- Oh... mais, quand tu iras mieux, ils viendront nous rejoindre au Japon.  
- Vraiment ? Les yeux d'Allen brillaient. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il ne les  
avait pas vu ainsi.  
- Oui, malheureusement... soupira le brun. »

Allen sourit et attrapa Kanda par le bras quand celui ci commença à partir. Il n'y fit pas attention et prit l'albinos par la taille afin qu'ils puissent avancer plus facilement et que surtout, que son protégé ne tombe pas.

**Voilaaaa ! Tadam ! Vous l'attendiez non ? Allez ! Je poste la suite .. de suite x). **


	4. Chapter 4

*Note : Je pense que cette fan-fiction devrait comporter environ 10-15 Chapitres ! Merci à tous !.

Bon alors .. je vous préviens : IL N'A PAS ENCORE ETE CORRIGE ! C'est juste pour vous faire plaisir ).

Besoin de Toi Chapitre 4 : Nouveau Départ.

Pour l'instant, tout se passer bien. Allen était assis à côté du brun, toujours accroché à sa veste et tremblant légèrement.  
Kanda avait appréhendé le moment où ils devraient prendre le train, bien qu'il ne soit pas très rempli à sa demande.  
Au début, Allen ne s'était pas sentit très bien en voyant toutes ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais après avoir jeté un bref regard à Kanda pas traumatisé pour deux sous, il s'était avancé, presque sûr de lui.  
Il n'avait pas décroché un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans leur compartiment. Là, l'albinos s'était assis et avait poussé un énorme soupir de soulagement.  
Et depuis plus de trois heures, Allen semblait s'émerveiller du paysage défilant par la fenêtre posant parfois des questions sur leur destination.  
Puis Kanda remarqua une trace de rouge à lèvres sur la joue de l'albinos. Il fronça les sourcils.

Hoy , Moyashi . Celui-çi se retourna. Les yeux un peu endormis.  
- Oui Kanda-san.  
-Déjà arrête de m'appeler Kanda-san, Kanda tout court suffira.  
-Oui.  
-Qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le rose pâle sur sa joue.

Allen toucha sa joue et la trace de maquillage s'étala sur ses doigts. Il sourit.

Ce doit être Lenalee, tout à l'heure. Dit-il en relevant le visage vers lui, son expression se fit soudainement intéressé, d'ailleurs.. vous..

Il se leva et s'approcha du kendoka qui n'osa pas bouger, il s'arrêta quand ses genoux touchèrent ceux du brun et se pencha curieusement sur son visage.  
Kanda sentit alors quelque chose le prendre à la gorge, le visage d'Allen était proche, trop proche. Il voulut bouger mais l'albinos passa un doigt innocent sur sa joue. Le japonais frissonna. Puis Allen lui montra son doigt :

Vous en aviez aussi ! Dit il avec un mince sourire.

Kanda crut bien tomber à la renverse. Il lui sortit un simple 'Ah' et soupira et Allen repartit à sa place près de la fenêtre laissant le brun se remettre de ses émotions.  
Celui-ci avait le coeur à l'envers et était entrain de se traiter de tout les noms mentalement.

Le brun se leva et partit vers la petite salle de bain de leur wagon couchette, il se regarda dans la glace et entreprit de se nettoyer le visage.  
Ceci fait, il se regarda longuement cherchant quelque chose qui aurait pu changer chez lui, pour qu'il se comporte d'une telle manière. Il se trouvait stupide et complètement inconscient. Il soupira et passa la serviette qui avait servie à le nettoyer sous l'eau, pour enlever les traces de rouges à lèvres.  
Il était vraie que Lenalee avait été très.. émotive dirons nous. Elle les avaient serré si fort qu'elle avait faillit les étouffer – Allen avait alors pris peur avant que Kanda ne lui explique qu'il sagissait simplement d'un geste affectif et non pas agressif -, elle avait pleuré aussi et avait finis par leur faire à chacun un petit bisou sur la joue, voilà d'où vienne les traces de rouges. Quant à Lavi,il leur avait jouer un mélodrame en pleurant toutes les (fausses) larmes de son corps (qu'il traînait par terre) pour finir par leur sauter dessus en hurlant après Kanda qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul etc.. Du Lavi cent pour cent.

Le japonais sourit en repensant à cela, Miranda, Krory et les autres avaient été beaucoup moins expansifs eux, bon Komui aussi avait hurlé à la mort mais passons.  
Soudain, un bruit fit sortir le brun de ses pensées. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.  
Il sortit de la salle de bain, jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Allen qui n'avait pas bougé et ouvrit. Une employée du train se trouvait derrière la porte, elle leur apportait le déjeuner. L'albinos se leva aussitôt, attiré par l'odeur douce de la nourriture. Il s'assit et attendit que la femme est finit son travail, une fois fait elle se retira mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les yeux écarquillés devant tous ces plats qui semblaient bien alléchant.

Tu attends quoi au juste ? Demanda le brun qui savait très bien que le jeune homme mourrait de faim.  
- Je.. je peux ? Prononça timidement Allen.

Kanda fronça les sourcils, encore quelque chose qu'il fallait rectifier..

Bien entendu, tu n'es pas en prison. Tu peux faire ce qu'il te plaît et sans me le demander. Enfin, évite quand même de me faire trop courir.. lui répondit le kendoka.  
- Euh.. Très bien. Merci. Allen semblait surpris devant tant de gentillesse.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, c'est normal. Tout le monde agit ainsi. Tu n'es pas sensé m'obéir, moi, je suis juste là pour que tu puisses revivre normalement. Et quand tu auras retrouvé ta mémoire, tu verras que toi, tu ne fais jamais ce que je te dis.. soupira Kanda.  
- Je sais. Enfin, si vous m'appelez Moyashi, qui est un surnom pas bien reluisant, c'est que vous ne devez pas m'aimer beaucoup.. déclara Allen, en serrant les poings.  
- Mais..

Kanda resta sans voix, alors à cause de ce surnom qui était là juste pour l'énerver, Allen pensait qu'il le détestait ? Mais si lui pensait cela, le Allen Walker d'avant aussi..  
Mais après tout, le brun ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. C'est vrai il ne l'aimait pas, et même pas du tout, au début. Il voyait en lui et en sa gentillesse tout ce qui le rebutait le plus, tous ce qui lui faisait peur..  
Mais au fil du temps, et des disputes aussi, il s'était rendu compte qu'Allen avait pris une place dans sa vie. Quelque chose qui justement, l'avait encore plus énervé. Mais de là à dire qu'il le déteste.. absolument pas.  
Innocence ou pas, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

Où as tu pêché ça ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Je viens de vous le dire..  
- Juste pour ça ?  
- Oui.. répondit l'anglais en baissant la tête.  
- Très bien, alors je ne t'appellerai plus Moyashi à partir de maintenant.

La phrase voulait tout dire. Et Allen n'eut pas besoin de poser de questions, il avait bien compris. Il sourit.

Très bien !  
- .. Aller, mange maintenant. Le brun tourna la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas ses quelques rougeurs..

**•**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, de nombreux changement de trains puis finalement un bateau. Voilà où ils en sont, à une heure seulement de l'arrivée.

Kanda rangeait les valises sans faire de bruit, Allen s'était assoupit il y a plusieurs heures déjà, le manteau du brun sur les épaules. Celui-ci soupira, le voyage l'avait épuisé et surtout profondément ennuyé, dans un train, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire.. mais bientôt il arriverait chez lui.. enfin. Il était temps qu'il le réveil.  
Il s'approcha de l'albinos et le secoua légèrement. Celui-ci grimaça et se tourna dans l'autre sens. Le japonais leva les yeux au ciel et continua de le secouer. Allen se réveilla en sursaut ce qui surprit le brun qui tomba à la renverse.  
Le jeune homme anglais à peine réveillé le regarda avec un air un peu ahuri avant de se reprendre et de se confondre en excuse.

C'est bon, c'est bon ! Du calme ! Dit Kanda en se relevant et en se massant le crâne.  
- Désolé je ne voulais pas vous..  
- C'est rien je te dis !

Allen regarda autour de lui, la nuit n'allait pas tardé, le soleil se faisait déjà bien rouge. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre.

Je vois la côte! Nous sommes bientôt arrivés ?  
- Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé.  
-Oh.. je vais vous aider à ranger.  
- C'est déjà fait. Attends juste qu'ont arrivent.  
-D'accord

Quand la côte devint un magnifique paysage et que le bateau s'arrêta, Allen ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher à Kanda. Celui-ci ne releva pas, il fallait du temps..  
Ils descendirent du train, mais ici, ce n'était pas comme à la gare, les gens affluaient de part et d'autres.  
L'allure assez confiante qu'avait l'albinos pendant le voyage n'était pas la même. Là, il avait peur.. Et Kanda le sentit bien vite. Il se retourna et lui dit Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Reste à côté de moi. Et Allen hocha la tête et le suivit.

Bon, en plus d'être nul et pas corrigé, ce chapitre est aussi très court.  
Je suis une ratée *O*.  
En fait je trouvais que la suite ne s'alignait pas bien alors j'en ai fait un autre chapitre. Et comme j'ai déjà commencé, vous l'aurez bientôt )


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, Salut ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui, ont lu, aimé et reviewer (hum, françaaaaais) cette fic .

**Changement.**

L'Hiver arrivait déjà, les arbres finissaient de perdre leur feuilles et le froid se faisait une place dans l'habituel

climat doux du Japon. Mais c' était surtout les orages, en ce moment, qui régissaient le Pays Du Soleil

Levant. Des pluies battantes, des vents violents, tout ceci à la limite de la tempête.

Cela fascinait le Jeune exorciste aux cheveux blancs qui regardait alors par la fenêtre, d'un air ahuri. Encore là, il était près de la fenêtre. Mais le Kendoka brun qui avait la charge du garçon l'avait déjà surpris à se promener dans le Jardin sous cette pluie gelée, à regarder les éclairs comme si ils étaient la 8ème Merveille Du Monde, tout en tressaillant de peur à chaque coups de tonnerre et tremblant de froid.

Etait-ce de la folie ? Non, juste une envie absurde de voir le ciel ravagé par les ondes électriques. Mais tout ceci n'a guère d'importance. Allen est serein pendant ces moments là, tout va bien.

Mais que dire de ces nuits où il sanglote après s'être réveillé d'un terrible cauchemars où des âmes torturés sont presque mutilés sous ses yeux. Que dire aussi des tremblements, à la limite de la convulsion qui lui traverse le corps ? Depuis deux semaines, la nuit est un vrai calvaire.

Kanda à beau faire tout ce qu'il peut, ça ne s'arrête jamais. La journée, le jeune homme semble calme mais la nuit ... ses sursauts et ses cris étouffés ,qu'il essaie tant bien que mal de caché au brun, sont entendus par celui-ci qui désespère de pouvoir l'aider.

Lui, le grand Exorciste Imperturbable, semble avoir du mal cette fois ci. De plus, son coeur de pierre qu'il essaie de garder depuis des années semble plus que fissuré. Il passe son temps à chercher Allen des yeux, à le surveiller, la nuit, il reste à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et fait attention au moindre bruit de la part du jeune homme. Mais tout ceci, Kanda le cache ayant honte. Oui, honte d'être aussi faible à cause d'un homme qu'il est sensé détester. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout ...

Mais cette pensé se volatilisait lors de rares sourires qu'Allen lui lançait. Toujours avec cette pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux couleurs de cendres ... Les restes de son âme brûlée à vif peut-être ...

"Argh !"

Allen venait de se crisper, sa main contre son oeil maudit. Kanda se précipita vers lui.

"Ca va ?

-Mon oeil .."

Kanda ne chercha pas à en savoir plus contre cette douleur, il ne pouvait rien faire, juste attendre que ça passe ...

L'albinos se détendit et lâcha son oeil avec un soupir.

"C'est bon, c'est passé. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Qui te dit que je suis inquiet ?

- Votre tête !" Répondit-il avec un maigre sourire.

Oui, par contre en deux semaines, certaines choses étaient revenus de l'ancien Allen, comme par exemple de mettre Kanda dans les situations les plus gênantes ou de l'énerver.

"Non mais! Je t'ai demandé ton avis peut-être ?

- Euh.."

Mais en général, il finissait par s'en vouloir et s'excusait.

"Pardon.

-C'pas grave. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, oui."

Il se redressa et ils allèrent s'installer dans le canapé, Kanda continua de remplir ses papiers et l'anglais le suivait du regard.

" Vous faîtes quoi exactement depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Des papiers, pour Komui. Cet espèce de détraqué ma refilé des tonnes de formulaires que je doit signé. D'après lui, il n'a pas le temps et comme moi 'Je ne fais rien de mes journées' ...

- Mais.. pourquoi vous le faîtes ?

- Je sais pas.. eh mais ! Ca suffit maintenant !"

Oui, Allen le menait rudement bien en bateau.. et il tombait dedans à chaque fois. Celui ci lui sourit alors et se réinstalla correctement dans le canapé, où il observa Kanda remplir ses formulaires en râlant. Tous ces gestes, ces soupirs et ses énervements lui paraissaient si familier, il n'y avait pourtant pas si longtemps qu'il était là, avec lui. Il savait que cela venait de sa mémoire, mais une mémoire bien différente que celle qu'il avait perdu, la mémoire du corps. Du corps de l'autre mais aussi du sien, parfois il fait des choses qui ne lui sont même pas venues à l'esprit, il le fait, c'est tout. Il se demande souvent pourquoi. Par exemple quand le brun l'appelle Moyashi quand il fait quelque chose de mal, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir triste et de s'énerver. C'est étrange de ne pas contrôler certaines choses, encore plus de les faire sans raison. Comme la fois où il s'était levé en pleine nuit et s'était surpris à aller regarder le kendoka dormir puis d'aller se recoucher en souriant bêtement. Mais tout cela bien sûr, le japonais n'en savais rien, du moins il l'éspèrait.

" Allen,j'ai à faire en ville tout à l'heure, tu restes ici ? " L'interrogea Kanda sans lever le nez de ses papiers.

Voilà, la question. Tout les samedis, Kanda aller faire quelques courses pour la semaine et se promener en ville quelques heures, histoire de faire le vide ..

La ville. Allen n'y était pas encore aller, cela lui faisait peur, son escapade à la gare lui avait suffit. Tout se monde le rendait nerveux, il avait l'impression de voir ces montres,qu'il voyait en rêve se prénommant Akumas,partout. Toutes les semaines le brun lui posait la question et toutes les semaines il déclinait l'invitation.

"Je.. je n'en ai pas très envie..

- Il va bien falloir que tu sortes de cette maison un jour.

- Oui, mais.. je suis bien ici.

- C'est déjà ça. Mais dehors c'est mieux et puis, nous ne resterons pas longtemps en ville, je t'emmènerais ailleurs. Promit Kanda.

- Là où il n'y a personne ?

- Oui. Je ne suis pas non plus très attaché à me retrouver au centre de la foule. "

L'albinos savait bien qu'il devait sortir, surtout que Kanda, même si il ne le montrait pas, n'aimait pas le laisser seul ici. De plus, il avait très envie de voir les somptueux paysages japonais qu'il avait vu dans les livres de la bibliothèque et qu'il pouvait percevoir par la fenêtre. Alors que faire ?

" D'accord, je viens. Déclara-t-il finalement.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Kanda en se retournant.

- Oui."

Et devant la mine décidée de son protégé il hocha la tête et retourna à sa paperasse. Il ne le dira pas, mais cette décision lui faisait du bien, il avait peur que l'état d'Allen empire si jamais il restait trop longtemps sans sortir.

•

Le vent frais du mois de décembre, les branches d'arbres se balancent doucement, le soleil doux qui perce les nuages..

Tout ceci fascina Allen dés qu'il sortit de la voiture qui les avaient emmené jusqu'ici. Bien qu'il serrait étroitement son manteau contre lui à cause de la fraîcheur mais aussi de l'angoisse du monde qui s'agglutinait autour de lui, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le paysage l'entourant.

Kanda le remua quelque peu, l'albinos détacha alors ses yeux du ciel et fixa le brun d'un air interrogateur.

" Nous devons entrer ici, il pointa un marché immense d'où provenait des voix de marchands et des cris de bêtes à ce qui lui semblait.

- Euh, très bien, je vous suis. Déglutit-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne restera pas longtemps.

- Oui, oui."

Il se rapprocha de lui et le suivit tranquillement, regardant autour de lui avec appréhension, plusieurs se retournèrent sur leur passage, leurs visages intéressés et intrigués l'inquiéta. Il jeta un regard à Kanda.

Celui-ci, ayant remarqué qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçu, sûrement à cause de la couleur de cheveux du jeune homme, lançait des regards noirs à tous ceux qui y voyaient une quelconque attraction. C'est alors qu'Allen lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ses gens ?

- Tes cheveux..

- Qu.."

L'anglais se souvint alors que sa couleur de cheveux était bien différente des autres, surtout dans ce pays où tous ont les cheveux très foncés. Il soupira et attrapa sa capuche mais le brun stoppa son geste.

"Laisse, ne t'occupe pas d'eux."

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Allen. S'inquiéterait-il ?

" Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

- Oui.. QUE ! Kanda se retourna les yeux exorbités, visiblement, il n'appréciait pas la remarque, pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures.

- C'est drôle.

- Tu te fiches de moi !

- Un peu, répondit le jeune homme avec un air innocent."

C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, il se prenait de plus en plus à faire des remarques au brun, de l'énerver, de le titiller là où il ne voulait surtout pas. Allen avait bien remarqué que plus les semaines passaient et plus Kanda semblait moins antipathique, quelque chose changeait en lui et cela l'étonnait beaucoup parce que même sa mémoire corporelle ne se souvenait pas de certaines choses, comme certaines attentions qu'il lui portait. Mais le japonais était souvent ronchon pour une raison inconnue, même parfois en colère, pas contre son protégé mais contre lui même et l'albinos espérait sérieusement que celui çi n'aie pas de problèmes personnels ou que lui même lui pose des problèmes dans sa vie de tous les jours. Il avait bien l'intention de lui rendre tous ce que Kanda lui apportait.. il l'aiderait, lui aussi.

" Tu sais, dans un sens, je préfère ça.. soupira Kanda.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu fasses tout pour me rendre cinglé, ça me prouve que tu te rappelles.

- Je faisais ça, avant ?

- Oh oui ! A longueur de temps, à vrai dire, entendre ta voix elle même m'énervait.

- Ah .."

Allen baissa les yeux, alors c'était à ce point là.. ça devait être une vraie plaie de devoir s'occuper de lui. Un noeud lui serra l'estomac et la poitrine.

" Mais tu sais, au fond, j'aimais bien ça, tu étais un peu comme un défi pour moi, les autres ne réplique jamais mais toi, tu me contredisais tout le temps..

- Ah ? Demanda Allen, son noeud se desserrant légèrement.

- Tu sais en temps normal, enfin, comme tu m'as connu avant, je ne te dirais jamais des choses pareilles."

On touchait au but, alors il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui changeait chez lui..

" Mais.. enfin, laisse tomber. Je te raconterais ça une autre fois, dit-il en soupirant.

- Très bien, j'attendrais." Répondit simplement l'albinos.

Le brun l'observa quelques instants mais ne dis rien. Il s'enfonça avec Allen à ses côtés dans la foule de gens dont celui-çi essayait d'oublier l'existence se concentrant sur les produits que proposaient les marchands çà et là. D'ailleurs, tous ces étalages l'impressionnait énormément, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pratiquement pas sortit depuis son accident, et rien que la vue de toutes ces couleurs lui fit voir le monde d'une autre manière, comme quelque chose de beaucoup moins gris et ténébreux. Malgré tout, il ne s'éloignait pas du kendoka, il voyait tout de même de drôles de chimères dans les sourires des commerçant comme si, si il leurs tournait le dos, ils le mangeraient tout cru, alors il restait à portée de bras de Kanda qui, de toutes manières, ne le lâchait pas des yeux tout en faisant ses achats.

Le temps passa et Allen semblait de plus en plus décontracté et naturel, il souriait aux marchands qui lui offraient de grands sourires et le taquinaient avec ses cheveux, mais il en riait aussi, un peu tendu mais ne s'énervait pas ni le prenait mal. Après tout, c'était ainsi, il n'allait pas changer de couleur de cheveux maintenant. Néanmoins, le brun ne souhaitait pas trop s'attardé dans cet endroit, viendrait un moment où l'anglais finirait par avoir une crise de panique ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna loin de la foule sous le regard étonné du 'kidnappé'. Ils sortirent enfin, à l'abris des arbres, dans une sorte de parc, visiblement.

" Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna l'albinos.

- Rien du tout, je voulais seulement qu'on sorte de là.

- Ah ? Eh bien ! En fait vous semblez plus effrayé de la foule que moi ! Le taquina-t-il.

- Oh, mais j'ai fait ça pour toi, je pourrais bien y rester la journée, _moi. "_

Il insista sur le dernier mot, il s'était mis à parler comme lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient avec lui. Il eu soudain peur de l'avoir blessé. Mais Allen effaça vite le petit regard triste pour ...

Alors ça ! C'était du Allen Walker, Exorciste Symbiotique Insupportable tout craché : il venait de lui tirer la langue avec un regard malicieux !


End file.
